


Pirates and Photos

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fake Marriage, Family, Family Feels, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Jessica is hiding out in the past with Karl and her daughter Chloe while the team wage war against Rittenhouse. One day, she comes home to find Karl and Chloe ready to Trick and Treat.





	Pirates and Photos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GarcysFlereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/gifts).



> Huge thank you to Naganosilver98 for allowing me to use the name 'Chloe' for Wyjess baby and for Kassica inspiration. This is just a tiny random fic, though I am considering a larger story in the same world as this one. Let me know what you think in the comments and thank you for reading!!

“Karl, I swear to " She stopped mid sentence as Karl turned around, "Whoa...” Jessica said in appreciation, she looked at his elaborate get up. He looked like a rough and tumble handsome pirate who walked off the set of Black Sails. She loved that TV show and Pirate Movies in general. Damn, it was a big turn on for her as he looked good enough to make her want to strip him down naked and sail him- she stopped her rampant sexual thoughts as she remembered they were not like that. He was her friend and they just shared a house. Yes, they slept in the same bed but it was for their cover. They didn't have sex which was starting to feel like a real shame given Jessica was divorced from Wyatt. 

A parting gift from Wyatt before they left 2018. Now, she shared a house with Karl. All because Rittenhouse still had a time machine and were still fairly active. Denise had put Jessica and Chloe into ‘witness protection’, which came with Karl. Her inbuilt protector and new ‘husband’ according to their IDs. Though he hadn't been thrilled by his conscription to duty given he was escaping prison time for his association with Flynn and past activities.

Either way, they were sent to the past to wait out the war. Being outside of their timeline protected them from being erased or so was the hope. They were still physically here, they still had their memories of the future and who they were. So, it had to be working not that they would ever know.

So, they did their best and blended into the scenery of the late 1940s. Karl worked at a mechanic shop a couple blocks away. Jessica was a housewife, which was ridiculous to her as she missed working and being seen as an equal and not a kitchen appliance with a nice ass.

Not that Karl treated her that way or badly, in fact he was kind of perfect. Yes, he had his moments when he was a right asshole. But usually a smoke and beer or coffee straightened him out. He respected her and their fake marriage. She was sure he never signed on for celibacy and a kid. But he kept to their facade as a happy and very much in love couple. Karl didn’t step out on her, even when Jessica said it was ok. Inwardly, she cringed when she had said as much. She had suffered with Wyatt being a drunk and a cheater. She was prepared for it all over again. But Karl surprised her.

They weren’t sleeping together. They understood the score between one another. This was like some weird ass witness protection in the past. Yes, they pretended to be a couple to the outside world but behind closed doors. They were just friends. The friendship had taken a bit to develop but a colicky baby and late nights helped them bond.

She could still remember how she kept telling him it was ok if he needed to disappear. To hook up with a stranger for some relief and a break from her and Chloe. But he told her in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t going to sleep around. His job was to protect her and Chloe. He wasn’t going to compromise their cover and have people think he couldn't keep his dick in his pants. He was adamant, that he refused to be seen as a cheater. Jessica knew it was stupid but she liked that he wasn’t going to cheat on her, even with her blessing.

She also liked that he wasn’t a heavy drinker either. Yes, he did smoke but he did it at work or outside late at night. He never smoked around her or Chloe. She appreciated the gesture, she knew he had been cutting down on the habit too. He was rough around the edges, but he was not Wyatt in any of his various forms. It was kind of relaxing for Jessica to not have to put up a front and walk on eggshells all the time.

But what she loved most was that he cared for Chloe and treated her like she was his daughter not just outside when people were watching but also behind doors. He didn’t shy from changing diapers or doing the laundry. It was endearing as he didn’t have to do any of it. He didn't owe them anything, but he was present in their lives and playing a role in Chloe's.

Jessica wasn’t going to lie, she had a huge crush on him. A crush that was going nowhere given their situation. Now, here he stood dressed as a pirate looking sexy as hell. It was testing her self-control.

“You swear what?” Karl asked with a smile, Jessica pressed her lips together as she couldn’t remember. 11 month old Chloe crawled up to Jessica in her parrot costume. It melted her heart how adorable she was. She grabbed onto the fabric of pedal-pushers Jessica was wearing to pull herself up.

“What is all of this?” She asked him. Chloe babbled at her, demanding to be picked up. Jessica did so, as she had difficulty refusing her daughter.

“It’s Halloween.” Karl said, he booped Chloe’s nose. Chloe gave him a coy smile before she rested against Jessica.

“I didn’t give permission for this.” Jessica said lamely as she was distracted by his costume and the pirate fantasies playing in her mind. Then another part of her brain was melting over how adorable Chloe was in her Parrot costume. But also the amount of feathers she was malting around the house.

“You told me babysit her while you went to the shops. We’re playing dress up and then with your permission we’re going to jack some strangers for candy.” Karl said in a casual manner.

“Chloe can’t eat candy.” Jessica reminded him.

“I know, but we can and it’s free candy. Come on, you know you want watch her toddle around all cute and people cooing over her. When she gets tired, I’ll put her on my shoulder like a real parrot.” Karl said with a grin.

“No.” Jessica said, weakening as Chloe looked really cute while Karl was just good enough to eat. Her hormones were getting the better of her.

“Yes, I got you a non-sexy costume. It covers up nearly everything. You can be a pirate with me for an hour. It would be weird if we were the only family on the block not demanding candy. Also, our costumes are better than what those other assholes are wearing. I know how much you want to upstage Mrs McKinney across the street.”  Karl informed her, she knew he was right. She did want to stick it to that nosy, judgmental Stepford wife. Begrudgingly, it would be even weirder if it was just Karl and Chloe given their neighbours found them too progressive on the edge of eccentric.

“Does this seriously look like the face of a woman who’d play dress up with you?” Jessica asked him, not ready to cave just yet. Karl looked her over, his eyes lingering on her face more than her other attributes. It was like he was seeing how much fight she had in her.

“Yeah. Now, come on, at least try on the costume.” He said teasingly before his expression grew serious. “And I know it’s not ideal but you know by now that socialising with the neighbourhood is part of the deal of blending in. It’s the 20th century where everyone is big on knowing their neighbours.” Karl reminded her.

“I miss the rude isolation of the 21st century.” Jessica grumbled.

“Same, but this will put a smile on your face. I bought more film for the occasion, to take more photos and I developed some photos the other day.” He informed her, he moved to the coffee table and picked up an envelope. “Trade for the parrot.” He said. Jessica agreed to the exchange as she passed Chloe to him. He held Chloe and handed it to her.

Jessica smiled as Karl blew a raspberry on Chloe’s cheek. Chloe smiled, but wasn't until the second raspberry that she giggled. It was such a beautiful and joyful sound. Though Jessica didn't miss the tiny green feather falling to the floor. She made a mental note to make Karl pick them up later as she opened the envelope and pulled out the photographs. Karl had saved up for three months to buy a second-hand box brownie camera. When he wasn’t working or helping with chores or Chloe, he was taking photos.

Jessica looked down at the black and white photos. Tears collected in her eyes as the photos in her hands were of her and Chloe. They were beautiful candid shots. They looked like they were done by a professional. She didn’t know why but she had expected different.

“Karl,” she breathed, her heart melting as she and Chloe looked so beautiful. The photos of Chloe ranged from her being a newborn to about three months old. “These are beautiful.” She told him, she looked up to see he was blushing.

“Any idiot can point and snap a photo.” He said in a self-deprecating manner as he pried Chloe's tiny fingers from his beard. Her little girl loved Karl's beard.

“That’s not true.” Jessica said, she knew she couldn’t have taken these photos.

“Well, we can buy frames for Christmas and put them up then. But for now, go put on your costume. It’s in our bedroom.” He told her, they shared a bed for the sake of noisy neighbours. But they never crossed any lines.

“Fine, one hour of socialising.” Jessica said as she disappeared into her room.

“Let’s try to have fun this time.” Karl told Jessica as she closed her door. He lifted Chloe higher on his side and looked at her. She gave him a smile, showing off four tiny teeth. He grazed his nose against her tiny one. She giggled.  “We got this.” He told her. Chloe stuck her tiny fingers into Karl's beard and gently pulled on his hair as she wanted his attention.

“Ka rah boo Mo-mo.” Chloe babbled at him in a serious manner. 

“Tell me about it.” Karl quipped in amusement.


End file.
